Broken
by DBZ AWESUM
Summary: Logan has always been ashamed of his sexuality, but will the the student, James, change that?


**Disclaimer: **I don't BTR or any of the characters.

**Warnings: **Slash, Jagan and Kenlos. Suicide and self harm.

**A/N: **Hello! I have been working on this for a while and today I'm publishing it. This is my first AU fic so please tell me what you think, if it's bad, horrible or just made you throw up. This is also my first attempt at Kenlos. I would like t thank **cam the fan **and **Laharls Vassal** for helping me through a tough time. Also thanks to **Dullahan Shadow **for being awesome ^_^

Anyway, on with the story! (he says waving his hand dramatically)

* * *

**James' P.O.V**

I walked into the school and looked around nervously. **Another new school **I sighed. This is the fifth school I've transferred to this year and it's not even June. Well, that's the life of a teenager with a world famous mom. I always tell myself that, but it doesn't stop the resentment I feel towards her. At least I got rid of that part of my life, I ran away from home about a year ago. My mother just wanted something from me that I couldn't give.

I have decided to keep that part of my life a secret. At my previous school I told someone I thought I could trust about who I really was, the heir to a world famous cosmetics company, and he betrayed me. I had many close calls where my mom almost caught me at my past three schools, but my last one was the closest by far.

Suddenly someone bumped into me. "Watch it" I said angrily. He turned around and I feel like a total jerk. He looks like, like I would imagine, a kicked puppy, a cute; chocolate coloured eyed, puppy.

"Sorry" he whispers looking down, before walking away.

"Logan!" I hear someone shout out behind me, before I could say anything "Logan, please, wait"

The boy who bumped into me started walking even faster. Another boy with green eyes and blonde hair walked past me.

"Logan, please, talk to me" the green eyed boy said, walking fast enough to be on the verge of running. He was close on Logan's heel, he could just reach out and touch him "Don't make me jump you!"

They turned the corner, out of my sight. I laughed at the picture in my head of the green eyed boy tackling, what was his name, Logan?

The school bell rang and I took a page out of my pocket. I get English now.

* * *

I entered the class just as everyone sat down. All eyes were on me, but I was use to it.

"You are late, young man" someone said angrily.

I turned around to see a man with brown eyes peeking through spectacles.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't know where this class was. I just transferred here" I said, trying to sound innocent. The teacher raised his eyebrow, apparently it didn't work.

"Take a seat" he said sighing.

I scanned the class looking for an open seat, meanwhile checking out my opinions, but none of them had his eyes. Great, I haven't even met him properly yet, but I can't get him out of my mind. I stopped scanning when I saw a pair of familiar green eyes, an open seat next to him. I decide to sit next to him. I want to know more about Logan and if they were together. I hope they are not together.

"Hi, I'm James" I said taking the open seat.

"Hey, James, I'm Kendall" he said smiling warmly, extending his hand. I shake his hand and smile back "So where are you from? What brings you to Minnesota?"

"Uhhm... out of town. Family" I said hoping he wouldn't press on.

"Ok" he said, I could hear the disappointment in his voice "Has anyone given you a tour yet?" he said suddenly excited.

"No, that's why I was late; I didn't know where this class was"

"Well, I have someone in mind that can help you. Logan" he said grinning, and even though I just met him, I knew that meant trouble.

"Logan?" I asked, trying to keep my excitement at bay. I am going to see Logan again.

"Yeah, his cool and smart too"

"He is?" I asked surprised. **His smart, cool and cute. Wow, he really is the whole package**.

"Ok, maybe I exaggerated a bit, his not cool" he said, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I would have believed it" He looked at me confused "I saw you chasing him and anyone that cute must be cool" I said blushing.

"Yeah, sometimes Logan can be... did you just say you think Logan's cute?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry" I said looking down.

"Sorry? For what?" he asked confused.

"Aren't you and Logan together?"  
"No way" he said laughing "Logan's like a brother to me"

"Oh" I said smiling "So when do I get to meet him?"

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V**

I was in Maths class finding myself unable to concentrate. I just couldn't believe Kendall actually tackled me and then we still had a big fight about something stupid. He was on my case about a guy that likes me, but I told Kendall he was just not my type.

And then we went back and forth, him asking me why I couldn't just accept that the fact that I'm gay, and me saying but I have accepted it. Then he asked me one question, and what about the others?

Luckily I was saved by the bell.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked raising my hand.

"Yes, Logan" he said turning away from the board.

"May I please be excused?"

"Of course" the teacher said smiling. I got out of my seat and headed towards the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror of the bathroom, brown eyes, dark brown hair and a smile, but no one ever looks behind the smile to see the frown, no one ever looks in my eyes to see the pain, the hurt, the confusion.

Except Kendall, so I know it's wrong to lie to him. The truth is I haven't accepted it. I haven't even come out of the closet yet. I don't like not being normal, not liking girls. I don't like feeling this way, scratch that I hate feeling like this. That's why I never give any guy a chance, a chance to know me, a chance to make me fall in love with him.

I don't even tell Kendall about one other thing. I roll my long sleeve shirt up to reveal my wrist with slits on them. Some scabbed over, while others still looked red, angry red, as if they were angry at me for doing this to myself. I wiped the tears forming in my eyes. I hadn't realized I was crying. I roll my sleeve up, open the tap and washed my face, washing the tears away as if they never happened. I look in the mirror and compose myself. "Logan Mitchell, you are messed up" I tell myself as I leave the bathroom.

The school bell rings, indicating the beginning of break. I rush to my Maths class to get my bag, not really looking where I was going. I ran against someone and fell backwards on my butt.

"We should really stop meeting like this" A beautiful voice says to me, a hand reaching out to help me. I took it and he helped me up.

"Wow" I said not realizing I said it out loud. The beautiful voice had beautiful; perfect lips, beautiful hazel eyes, a beautiful face and...

"What? What's wrong?" He said turning back and forth. I giggled. **Beautiful**.

"Nothing" I said, I could feel myself blushing.

"Dude, are you ok?" he asked "Your face is like a tomato"

"Uhhm... yeah, I'm cool' thanks" I said "What do you mean stop meeting like this? It's the first time I'm meeting you"

"I was the guy you bumped into this morning"

"Oh" I said blushing again.

"Ok. Ok, we get it" Kendall said. **When did Kendall get here?**

"Get what?" James asked confused.

"Nothing" Kendall said rolling his eyes and smiling, before speaking to me "Logan, James here needs a tour" he said throwing his arm over James shoulders. I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. I wanted to be so close to James "Would you like to be the guide?"

"Sure" I said smiling, cursing myself inwardly.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home" I shouted as I opened the door.

"In the kitchen" I hear my mom reply. I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"How was your day, dear?" she asked, chopping tomatoes. This got me thinking of James. I got rid of that thought as soon as it came, feeling angry with myself for thinking about him.

"Sorry, mom, I have to go. Loads of homework" I lie, running to my room. If I turned around I would have seen the deep crease on my mom's face, but I didn't.

I opened my room door and through my bag on the floor. I jumped on my bed, back first, and stared at the ceiling. **James**. I closed my eyes. **James**.

* * *

**James' P.O.V**

"Psst, Logan"

"James not now" he whispered.

"Come on, Logan, I'm bored" I said using my puppy dog eyes.

"There's work on the board and how can you be board? It's only been two days" he said, still writing notes from the board.

"You no fun" I said pouting, I could see Logan smile. He was watching me. Then I got an idea "You a party pooper. I bet you don't get invited to parties, because you no fun" Logan stopped writing and stayed silent for a while.

"You right, I don't get invited to parties" he said in a voice that broke my heart. I went too far. Before I could say anything the school bell rang. I gathered all my things and looked to Logan, but he wasn't there. I exited the classroom when suddenly someone pushed me against the lockers. I looked into Logan's eyes.

"I am not a party pooper. Let's do something, anything. I am going to prove it to you. I am not a party pooper" A picture pops into my mind of Logan and me making out, my hands roaming his body.

"Anything?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Logan quickly took a step back and I knew he wasn't ready for that "Have you ever bunked school?" I asked smiling.

* * *

"James, I don't think this is a good idea" A nervous Logan says in the passenger seat of my car.

"You said anything" I said grinning.

"I know, but what if we get caught?"

"Trust me, we won't"

"Where are we going exactly?" Logan asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"We here!" I say excitedly, while parking the car.

"A café?" he asks in a, you-can't-be-serious way.

"Yes, I heard from a very reliable source that they serve the best hot chocolate"

I opened my door and, even though I had a jacket, I could feel the coldness, which made me shiver involuntarily. I opened Logan's door for him earning a shy thank you. I noticed Logan shivering violently and for the first time I noticed Logan had only a long sleeve shirt and jeans on. I take off my jacket and put it on Logan. He looked at me surprised.

"Better?" I asked. He nodded.

I lead him to the door and open it. A small, little bell rings.

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V**

My stomach hurts from all the laughing and yet I can't stop.

"Really? Does it look that bad?" James asked wiggling his nose causing the foam moustache to move as well "I always thought I would look good with a moustache"

That made we laugh even harder. "Please...please, stop" I said in between fits of laughter. I haven't laughed this hard in years. I finally stopped laughing and looked at James, who was sitting next to me. We were sitting in a booth, which had plenty of space, but James insisted I sit next to him, two cups of hot chocolate on the table. James scoots a little closer to me.

I look him in the eyes and he scoots away again. I place my hand on his, which is on the table. He looks at me.

"You would totally look even hotter with a moustache" I lied.

"So would you" he said and I could tell he was lying as well. He took my hand in his and squeezed "I really enjoyed spending time with you Logan"

"Same here" I said, closing the small gap between us. **I don't know what it is about you, James, but I just want to spend all my time with you. And even though these feelings scare me, with you it feels right. Is it possible to fall in love with someone you've only known for such a short period of time? Because I think I have**.

I put my head on James' shoulder, closed my eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just I don't want to leave"

"We have to; they were supposed to close over an hour ago. Even if the owner thinks we are a cute couple I don't think she will keep it open any longer"

"She thinks we are a couple?" I asked, not moving my head from James' shoulder.

"Yeah, that's how I bribed her to keep it open. I didn't want the day to end" he said. I felt James hand under my chin, lifting my head up. I opened my eyes and James face was so close to mine "Can I?" he asked. I nodded.

Our lips met in a slow kiss and our lips moved as if they were dancing. I pulled away wanting more when I saw the time on James' watch. My eyes went wide in shock. It's 8 o' clock. I checked my cell phone. I almost fainted. There were over a dozen messages and missed calls from my mom.

"Is everything alright?" James asked concerned.

"No, my mom's going to murder me"

* * *

"Mom, I am so sorry" I said opening the door and allowing James in.

"You better be young man, do you know how worried I have been?" she asked coming in the lounge "And who's this?

"This is James and..."

"It's my fault we were out so late Mrs. Mitchell" James said interrupting me.

"Well, at least you are safe. James, will you be staying for dinner?"

"Yes" I answered for James. He looked at me surprised and I gave him my best puppy dog face, I just didn't want it to end yet.

"Yes, please, that would be great, thank you" he said. I smiled at him.

"Aren't you a gentleman? Dinner won't be ready for quite a while"

"Ok" I say grabbing James' hand and took him to my room.

I crash on to my bed and invite James to sit. The bed dips with his weight.

"Does your mom know?" he asked suddenly.

"No"

"And your dad?"

"He left before I knew it myself"

"Left?"

"Yeah, one day my dad was just gone" I said, feeling tears in my eyes "We looked for him, but..."

James repositioned himself so he was lying next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing us closer together.

"I will never leave you, Logan. I promise" he said kissing my forehead. We stayed like that until my mom called to say dinner was ready.

* * *

**James' P.O.V**

"It was no big deal" I said.

"No big deal! You made Logan bunk school" Kendall said angrily.

"I didn't make Logan do anything" I said, my voice rising a bit. People where starting to stare.

"James, I don't think you good for Logan. He never missed school, even when he was sick he came to school"

"Then he needed it"

"Did Logan tell you his dream is to become a doctor? How do you think his going to reach that dream if his bunking"

"It was only one day" I whispered, knowing I was lying.

"Tell me, do you care for Logan?"

"Of course I do!" I said taken a back.

"Then let him go, because if you really care for him you will put his happiness before yours" he said and walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Logan and I have been spending a lot of time together since we kissed. It's been about two weeks now. Once a week we bunk school to go to the cafe and make out, not that we don't do it when we can, there we can do it on public. I am not sure what we are and I was going to try to find out tonight, Mrs. Mitchell invited me over for dinner, but something Kendall said stuck. Logan never told me he wanted to be a doctor. Tonight I am going to confront him.

* * *

"So tell me Logan" Logan's head jerked up from his plate "what's been happening lately?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked. I took a bite of my steak, it was delicious.

"Well, since your grades have been declining I presumed something's happened"

**It's true, I am bad for Logan. I am the reason his grades are declining. Kendall was right.**

"I am sorry I have to go" I said, standing up "Thank you Mrs. Mitchell dinner was delicious"

"Let me walk you out" Logan said standing up.

"No, it's fine. I know where the door is"

I saw the hurt look on his face, but I just ignored it which made me feel even worse.

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V**

**What was that about? Did I do something wrong?**

"Logan?" My mom said, pulling me out of my thoughts "You know I love you and you can tell me everything, right?"

I nodded, unable to speak. My mind not fully on my mom.

"Then what gave you the idea that I wouldn't accept that you are gay?" That caught my attention.

"What?!"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. I see the way you look at James and how he looks at you, and how you light up when his around"

"So you not mad?"

"Mad? Of course not. Ok maybe a little. How come you didn't tell me?"

"I don't know I was just scared"

"Well, I approve. Just try to spend more time at school and not at the cafe"

I looked at my mom dumbfounded. How did she know about that? So it's true what they say, mothers now everything.

* * *

"James" I said when I see him walk past me in the corridor "James, wait up" that got him walking even faster "James" I whisper, stopping.

The bell rang for the start of the next period and everyone rushed to their next period, but not me. When the corridors empty I lean against the lockers and slid down. I hug my knees to my chest and let the tears fall. I felt a hand on my shoulder and lifted my tear streaked face.

"Hey, hey, everything's going to be ok" Kendall said squeezing my shoulder.

"You...you don't even know why" I stutter.

"James"

Just the mention of his name brought fresh, new tears.

"What's wrong with me, Kendall? Help me please"

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked looking confused.

"His figured it out. James. His figured out I'm way out of his league. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but I just wasn't ready"

"There is nothing wrong with you" Kendall said pulling me into a hug "If anything you are out of his league"

"You have to say that, you my best friend"

"Yeah, that's true" Kendall said smiling and I giggled.

"Why won't he talk to me Kendall? Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, it's not your fault. It's mine" I pull away and look Kendall in the eye "I told him that he wasn't good for you. He made you bunk school, Logan!"

"He didn't make me do anything" I said pushing Kendall away "I can't believe you told him that" **I didn't do anything wrong. It was Kendall who told him that he wasn't good for me, but his wrong, James is exactly what I need. I haven't thought about cutting myself since the café.**

I was ready to run to James and tell him it was all a misunderstanding, but when I turned around there were a group of people, two ladies and a guy.

"Excuse me" the older lady said, she looked familiar "We are looking for James Diamond. Do you perhaps know where he is?" she asked.

"Sure" I said "I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you?"  
She looked taken a back, as if I should've known who she was immediately by just looking at here.

"I'm Brooke Diamond, James' mother"

Of course, they have the same hair and eyes, except while hers were filled with a kind of coldness, which scared me a bit, his were filled with happiness; at least it was the last time I looked into them. I missed looking into them; I miss him, even though it's only been a day.

"Follow me" I said.

* * *

**James' P.O.V**

I copied the notes on the board into my book, thinking of Logan; of how hurt he looked when I ignored him. **No! I am doing this for Logan. His better off without me**.

"James" I looked up at the teacher "Here's someone here to see you"

I get up from my seat, curious, finding myself hoping it was Logan, because even though I say his better without me I could never stay away from him, I would miss him, I would miss his lips like I do know and that's what I hate, I hate being selfish with Logan, but I just can't stay away. I walk out the classroom door with a smile on my face and then it dropped.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too, James" she said sarcastically.

"But...but...how?" I asked dumbfounded.

She pointed to the brunette Latino called Carlos. He looked at me apologetically and I ignored everyone and hugged him.

"It's been too long, Carlos" I said squeezing him.

"It's only been a year and two months, and we spoke constantly" he said chuckling.

"Well it seemed longer" I said squeezing him one last time and then letting him go. He pouted which made me laugh.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too" I said "How's my best friend been?" I asked ruffling his hair.

"Been better" he said looking down "I am so sorry James. I tried to keep them away"

"Its fine, I understand. It was bound to happen sooner or later, I was just hoping for later" I said squeezing his shoulder.

"Why?" I turned towards the voice, it was Mercedes, her blonde hair partly in her face.

"I just wasn't ready" I said, nervously. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Even though she can be a bit self-absorbed, I liked her.

"Don't you think you should have said something before we got engaged?"

"Engaged?" A voice said. I turned around so see Logan. I didn't know he was here. He looked heartbroken.

"Logan, let me explain" I said reaching out my hand and taking a step towards him. He immediately took a step back.

"Engaged?" he asked again.

"Yes, to me" Mercedes said "And you are?"

"An idiot" he said walking away.

"Wait, Logan, let me explain" I said grabbing his hand so he couldn't leave.

"No" he said, getting free of my grip and turning around to face me with tears in his eyes "There's nothing to explain. You love her and I was an idiot to think you feel the same as I do" Before I could say anything, he ran.

"Logan!" I shouted after him ready to run after him when I felt someone holding me back.

"Let him go, I'll speak to him, you need to figure out what you want" Kendall said "So that Carlos guy, is he?"

"Yes, his single" I said grinning "But I don't think you good for him"

"Ok, fine, I admit it. You are good for Logan. Now if you want me to put in a good word for you, you better introduce me to Carlos"

"Carlos this is Kendall" I said introducing them "He thinks you're hot" I said to Carlos and he blushed furiously "Why don't you take Carlos with you" I said to Kendall.

"Yeah, sure. Come on Carlos" he said throwing an arm over Carlos' shoulder. **They would make a cute couple. Even though Kendall might have ruined my relationship, he was doing what he thought was right for Logan and I can't blame him for that. I just hope Logan will take me back. You know what? We never discussed what we are to each other. I have a plan to fix that, but first let's sort this part out**.

"Mom, we need to talk" I said sternly, which took my mom by surprise.

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V**

**Don't think about James, don't think about the pain**.

I was in my bathroom that was directly linked to my room, blood blobs on my clothes and on the floor. I sat on the floor, my legs crossed with a blade against my already bloody wrist. I applied more pressure and hissed at the pain. **Don't think about the pain, don't think about James**.

There was a sudden knock at my door. I told my mom I didn't want to be disturbed.

"Logan, it's me Kendall, can I come in?" he asked. That's when I realized I forgot to lock the door. I stood up fast, ready to lunge to the door and lock it, but as soon as I stood up I felt dizzy. I fell against the sink and a few things hit the floor breaking. I heard Kendall shout my name, but it sounded as if it was coming from a distance, and the door opened. My eyes felt heavy and I didn't have the strength to keep them open so I closed them. I felt myself falling to the ground and I hit my head against the floor, hard, but it didn't hurt. Before darkness enveloped me, I heard screams.

* * *

I opened my eyes to blinding light, closing them for a while and then opening them again, but I couldn't keep them open for too long.

"His awake" someone said excitedly. I opened my eyes and saw it was Kendall. I forced my eyes to stay open even though it hurt a bit. I tried to speak, but my throat hurt.

"Here" Carlos said handing me a glass of water. I nodded my head in thanks and drank it greedily, letting out a satisfied sigh when I was done. I looked at Kendall and Carlos, and how close they were sitting together.

"Hi" I said.

"Is that all you've got to say?! Hi?!" Kendall said shouting "Why would you do something so stupid? And I spoke to the doctor, this isn't the first time. He said there are signs that you did it before"

"Yes, this wasn't the first time. I was in a dark place before James, I know you think his bad...was bad for me but he wasn't. When I found out about his engagement, I couldn't handle it. I thought I felt a spark between us and that he felt it too, guess I was wrong"

"Logan?" A voice said from the door. I looked to the door and my face dropped. It wasn't James.

"I know I am not James, but I am your mother and that's got to count for something so smile" she said walking to the side of my bed. She slapped me against the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I said rubbing the spot where she slapped me.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Logan Mitchell!" she shouted and then pulled me in for a hug "I love you"

"I love you too mom" I said hugging back. When she pulled away she looked me in my eyes.

"Why did you do it? Before James" she asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't accept me, because I hadn't really accepted myself yet. And yes Kendall you were right, wipe that smirk off your face"

"Don't. It's hot" Carlos said catching everyone by surprise "What? I speak my mind"

"How long have I been out? Years?" I asked giggling.

"Hey" Kendall said "I can find love too you know"

I looked away, my thoughts returning to James.

"I'll get the doctor. He said as soon as you woke up we should call him and if you lucky you can get released today" my mom said leaving the room.

**I don't feel lucky**.

* * *

As soon as I opened the door I was hit with a mouth watering aroma, which made me lick my lips. I looked at my mom confused, but she just grinned. I turned around and there he was, James. In a 'kiss the cook' apron, I ran into his arms and did exactly that, I kissed him and he kissed back. It was filled with love and longing. When we pulled away for air he spun me around and I giggled like a giddy school girl.

"Hi" he said smiling like an idiot "I. Missed. You" he said punctuating each word with a kiss on my lips "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Starving" I replied and he led me to the kitchen, and then something hit me "What about Mercedes?" I asked.

"I broke it off although my mom might not speak to me for a while. I told her I was gay and in love with you. It didn't go well"

"I'm so sorry. Is it bad I am happy?"

"No, it's not. I am sure we will work it out. Mothers just want their children to be happy, right?" he asked loudly, probably so my mom could hear. There was no answer "We alone. Want to skip dinner and go straight to dessert?" he asked seductively.

"Maybe?" I said biting my lip and trying to copy James' tone. By his expression it worked. We leant closer and I pulled away "I'm starving. What's for dinner?" I asked grinning.

He looked at me surprised "Tease" he said "When did my Logan become so hot?"

"I thought I was always hot" I whispered in James' ear. He shivered involuntarily.

"Logan" he said pushing me softly against the wall, kissing my neck.

"Say my name again" I said losing myself in the amazing feeling of James' mouth on my neck.

"Not in my house boys!" My mom shouted from the next room. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"I thought we were alone" James whispered.

"Nope" My mom answered.

"How can she hear use?" he asked.

"I'm just that good" she answered yet again.

"Let's just eat" I said giggling.

* * *

**James' P.O.V**

"James, I need you help" Carlos said as we rode to the café. Carlos was driving with me while Kendall and Logan drove together. I was disappointed, but I didn't want to hurt Carlos' feelings.

"What's up, dude?" I asked.

"I think I like Kendall" he said shyly.

"I thought we established that" I said raising an eyebrow.

"No, I mean I like him like him. Like you and James"

"You mean you in love with him?" I asked smiling.

"I think so. What is love exactly?" he asked.

"Well, for me love cannot be explained" I said and he looked at me confused.

"Tell me how you feel"

"Ok. I love his smile. I love the sparkle in his eye when his up to something mischievous. But the one thing I love the most I can't really explain"

"Try"

"I love to be with him, our hands linked together and just being close to him. When we separated I always have him on my mind, even though when we together his still on my mind, and I miss him"

I grinned at him like a maniac "Oh no" he said afraid "What are you thinking?"

"I have a plan, trust me" I said as we pulled up to the café. The cafés bell rang as we entered. Two heads spun around to look at the door with smiles spread across their faces.

"Hi" I said placing a quick kiss on Logan's lips, or trying to, Logan had other ideas. As soon as I wanted to pull away he wrapped his arms around my neck bringing me closer and bit my lip playfully. I moaned into his mouth, he knew how much I loved that. I sat down and he climbed into my lap without breaking the kiss. He broke the kiss and I whimpered causing a giggle from Logan.

"You so hot" he said before attacking my neck and I through my head backwards. His hands went under my shirt and then someone cleared their throat. I forgot we were in company.

"Sorry" I said blushing furiously.

"I'm not" Logan said moving his hips.

"Logan" I moaned "What happened to you?" I asked.

"You did" he said. Before I could kiss him Kendall cleared his throat again, a little louder this time, but we were the only people in the café "We get it"

I looked to Carlos and he had this look in his eye, I knew that look.

"Please, Carlos, we would so kick you asses" I said realizing what Carlos was thinking.

"Just because we don't have as much practise as you guys doesn't mean we'll lose"

"Yeah, it does"

"Don't make me bring up **the** contest" he said smugly.

"Whatever" I said "That was a long time ago"

I looked to Logan and Kendall, and saw they were lost. Carlos realized it to.

"When we were younger" Carlos began, but I cut him off.

"Ok then, how about a contest"

"You on"

Carlos didn't waste any time. He attacked Kendall causing him to yelp in surprise, but he kissed back. I placed my lips on Logan's and he didn't protest. I forced his mouth open and attacked his tongue this caused Logan to moan. I love that sound. His hands roamed my body which added to my growing erection, he kept moving, and he was still on my lap. I cupped him through his jeans and he moaned louder, lifting his hips. I almost lost it, I wanted to rip Logan's clothes off and just make love to him, but I didn't. Instead I pulled away and looked to Kendall and Carlos. They were still kissing, they won. They pulled away and Carlos smiled triumphantly at me.

"We won, we won!" he chanted placing a quick kiss on Kendall's lips as if to mock me. Kendall moved even closer to Carlos and placed his hand on his, which was on the table.

"That's my boyfriend" Kendall said proudly. Carlos almost got whiplash the way he turned his head to look at Kendall "Unless you don't want to" he said looking down. I could hear the disappointment in his voice. Carlos put his hand under Kendall's chin and moved it so they looked into each other's eyes.

"Nothing would make me happier" Carlos said smiling.

"You know what will make me happier?" I asked interrupting the moment "For Carlos to admit we won. There were technical difficulties"

"No way!" Kendall shouted surprising everyone "How was there technical difficulties?"

"Are you calling my man a liar?" Logan asked, surprising me.

"Hell yeah" Kendall said suddenly standing up.

"Do you want to take this outside?!" Logan shouted aggressively. I looked at Carlos and he had the same look in his eye, fear.

"Guys, come on, there's no need to get into a fight. It was only a stupid contest" I said grabbing Logan's hand trying to pull him down.

"Yeah" Carlos chimed in tugging Kendall's hand.

Logan looked at me with an intense stare that sent shivers down my spine.

"There's only one thing that will stop me from beating the shit out of Kendall. Do you know what that is?" Logan asked in a serious voice. I looked at him surprised. I never heard Logan curse before. I shook my head.

Suddenly his eyes softened. "A kiss from you" And that's when I realized Logan was acting. **Wow, he's a good actor**.

'Well, I guess I have to take one for the team" I said smiling "Get over here"

Our lips met in a kiss and I faintly heard the conversation going on between Kendall and Carlos. I was too lost in the kiss.

"Kendall you scared me" Carlos said.

"I'm sorry baby, it won't happen again"

"You promise?" Carlos said pouting.

'I promise"

And then I heard Carlos moan, and I knew they were following our league. I put all my attention back on the kiss. **Logan's a real good kisser. He really surprised me today. I didn't know he could act like that. I can't wait to find out what else Logan's good at**. I smiled into the kiss, because I really have a dirty mind, a really dirty mind **Logan I love you**.

"I love you" I whispered into Logan's mouth.

"I love you, too"

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Please leave a review. I am not sure if 'shit' is a curse word, but thought just to be safe. How was Kenlos?


End file.
